


sing me to sleep, i'll see you in my dreams

by delightfulship



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, so basically a majority of this story takes place in their bed oops, they spend a lot of time in their bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-17 00:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1367413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delightfulship/pseuds/delightfulship
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>harry sings louis to sleep every night. </p>
<p>or the one where louis pretends to hate it when harry sings to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sing me to sleep, i'll see you in my dreams

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a whole bunch of fluff so it will probably give you major feels.
> 
> i need to be stopped because all i can write are fluff stories ugh.
> 
> if there are any errors please let me know in the comments because i could have missed something.
> 
> i hope you enjoy the story!

Louis was already cuddled up in bed and watching Harry strip from his clothes. Once Harry was done taking off his clothes he slipped into bed beside Louis and wrapped his arms around him.

“I can feel your dick on my bum Harry.” Louis shrieked.

Harry chuckled and whispered into Louis’ ear. “You’ve never complained about my dick being in contact with your bum before.” 

Louis flipped over, faced Harry and pinched his nipple.

Harry let out a little yelp.

“What was that for?!”

“Don’t be so cocky Styles. It’s not suiting for you.” Louis smirked. “Now turn off the light I need my beauty sleep.”

“Nah, I think you’re beautiful enough.” Harry replied but turned off the light anyways as Louis requested.

Louis rolled his eyes. “You’re my boyfriend so you’re supposed to say that.”

“I don’t have to say anything. I’m just speaking the truth.” 

Even though total darkness was in the room and Louis couldn’t see Harry’s face he knew that he had that stupid dopey grin on his face, he also could see those damn dimples making an appearance. 

“I know you are Haz.” Louis smiled and latched onto Harry’s hand. 

“Are you ready?” Harry asked in a hush tone.

Louis let out a sigh and rolled his eyes. “I guess so.”

“Don’t roll your eyes at me Tomlinson or I won’t sing to you tonight.” Harry threatened in a playful tone.

Louis scoffed. “Just shut up and sing to me so we can get this done and over with so I can sleep.” 

_“I get weak in the knees, fall head over heels baby and every other cheesy cliché, yes, I’m swept off my feet, oh, my heart skips a beat. But there’s only one thing to say: god damn you’re beautiful, to me, you’re everything. Yeah that’s beautiful, yes to me.”_ Harry sung quietly. 

Louis felt like his heart was going to burst because he is so in love with this boy. He could also feel the butterflies erupt in his tummy and oh boy did he love this feeling. He loved hearing Harry sing to him every night even though he pretended like he couldn’t stand it. 

_“Yeah you’re beautiful. Yeah you’re beautiful. God damn you’re beautiful, to me, to me.”_ Harry finished off “Goodnight Louis. I love you.”

Louis squeezed his hand in response, closed his eyes and dreamt of Harry that night. Just like every other night.

\--

Harry and Louis were cuddled up on the sofa watching some film on the television. It had been a long day at work for Louis today, well; everyday is a long day at work for Louis because he works in a fucking daycare. If you were to tell Louis that he would be working in a daycare he would have laughed in your face and told you that you were in idiot. But it pays well and since he has so much experience with younger children because of his sisters it was easy to get the job. 

Harry ran his fingers though Louis’ hair “Long day at work love?” 

Louis sighed. “You have no idea.” 

“Wanna tell me about it?” Harry asked while raising one of his eyebrows.

“Today they got to paint which is fucking stupid because who lets five year olds paint? That is just a disaster waiting to happen and it did. Disaster struck today Harry.”

Harry smirked. “Did it now?”

“Yes! Paint got everywhere because Sarah let them _finger paint._ ”

Harry gasped. “Not finger painting.” 

“Yes!” Louis shrieked again “It got everywhere. Then Lucy spilt some paint on Sam’s drawing by accident so he got upset and spilt some paint on Lucy’s drawing. Then I had to interfere and since they wouldn’t stop yelling at one another I had to pick Lucy up to put her at another table and she ended up getting blue paint in my hair, my hair Harry!” 

“What a shame.” Harry tutted. 

Louis sighed. “Today has just been a very long day and I’m tired.”

“Well then let’s go bed love.” Harry spoke while getting up from the couch.

“I don’t wanna get up.” Louis whined while throwing the blanket over his head.

“Looks like I’m just going to have to carry you then,” 

Harry bent down, scooped Louis into his arms and headed towards their bedroom. He set Louis on the bed and Louis threw the blankets over his head once more causing a chuckle to erupt from Harry.

Harry crawled into bed, wrapped his arms around Louis and softly placed a kiss on Louis’ neck. 

_“This is my love so – “_ Louis cuts Harry off. 

“Not tonight please. I’m so exhausted and I just want to sleep.” 

“Oh okay. Goodnight then Lou.” Harry spoke softly.

“Night,” Louis murmured and closed his eyes. 

\--

Louis walked through the door and collapsed on the sofa. He was beyond more exhausted compared to yesterday because he could not fall asleep last night. He was tossing and turning, glancing at the clock every 5 minutes and grumbling to himself. He even ended up snapping at one of the kids today and making them cry (which Louis feels horrible about by the way.)

“Is that you Lou?” Harry yelled from the kitchen.

Louis made some inhuman noise into the sofa which caused Harry to come out from the kitchen and into the living room to check on him.

“You okay babe?” Harry slightly frowned.

Louis looked up at Harry “No.” and then shoved his face back into the sofa.

“What’s wrong?” Harry asked as he sat down on the sofa next to Louis.

“I’m more exhausted compared to yesterday. Last night I couldn’t sleep. I was tossing and turning and it was just annoying.” Louis replied while resting his head on Harry’s lap.

Harry played with Louis’ hair. “Why do you think you couldn’t sleep?”

“If I knew then I would have told you.” Louis snapped and Harry recoiled.

Louis sighed. “I’m sorry Haz. I didn’t mean to take it out on you, just so tired.”

“It’s okay. I know you didn’t mean to snap at me” Harry let out a small smile. 

Then it hit Louis like a train. Harry didn’t sing to him last night because he didn’t want him to since he was so exhausted. Harry had been singing him to sleep for as long as he could remember. His singing would always make Louis fall asleep within minutes. Louis felt like a complete and total twat.

“I think I know why I couldn’t sleep last night.” Louis spoke slowly.

“Why?” Harry questioned.

“You didn’t sing to me last night.”

“That’s because you didn’t want me to.” Harry shrugged, trying to seem unfazed.

Louis frowned. “I’m a twat.”

Harry shook his head. “You’re not a twat Louis.”

“Yes I am Harry, admit it.” 

“Maybe a little bit.” Harry smirked while indicating a little bit with his thumb and pointer finger. “But that’s one reason why I love you.”

“You love me because I’m a little bit of a twat?” Louis questioned confused.

Harry chuckled. “Yeah because that little bit of a twat adds to your personality and I love your personality and you.” 

Louis smiled. “I love you too, Harry.”

“So,” Harry drawled out “You like it when I sing to you?”

Louis rolled his eyes. “Yes, I like it when you sing to me Harry, apparently I can’t sleep without hearing you sing first.”

“I knew it.” Harry whispered to himself.

“Can…” Louis sighed “Can you sing to me now? I could really use a nap.”

Harry smiled dimples and all. “Of course I can.”

_“Every time I see your face, my heart takes off in a high speed chase. Now don’t be scared, its only love, baby we’re falling in.”_ Harry sung in that voice that Louis loves dearly.

Louis can already feel himself going under as that voice leads him into a peaceful sleep.

_“I would never do you wrong or let you down or lead you on. Don’t look down, its only love baby, that we’re falling in.”_

Louis dreamt of an alter, vows, rings, loved ones and a kiss that evening.

**Author's Note:**

> comments, kudos and bookmarks are really appreciated! 
> 
> also the songs i used in this story are:
> 
> god damn you're beautiful by cheester see  
> never stop by safetysuit  
> falling in by lifehouse


End file.
